3 AM
by IvanTheTerrible
Summary: Feliciano wakes up sick in the middle of the night. Good thing Ludwig is there to help. First time writing Hetalia!


Oi. This is my first Hetalia fan fiction! The idea came when my best friend and I both came down with a stomach bug at the same time, and we both spent much of that night hurling into a toilet bowl. I got over it in one night, except my friend didn't. I stayed to make sure she recovered. So, while she was napping, I got onto her computer and typed this. I hope you like it, I sure do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

3 A.M.

Waking up in the middle of a good dream, vaulting out of bed into a pitch black bathroom, and puking into a toilet bowl was not how Feliciano intended to spend his night. But that was what happened, and that's why he was currently shivering on the cold tile floor, refuse dripping down his chin. His throat burned, his tongue felt like it was coated with fuzz, and his stomach churned like an ocean wave, it just wouldn't settle. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, small whimpers slipping past his lips. "D-Doitsu!" He gasped, and lurched foreword, continuing to spill his sickness into the porcelain bowl.

The German named had just walked into the small bathroom, hair messed, in boxers and a tank top.

He had woken to an empty bed, and the sickening sounds of retching.

"Italia…"

His eyes set on the sick boy, and for a moment, his gaze fell. He hated seeing him like this. Ludwig went and snatched a towel from a cabinet, he knelt by his friend's side, placing a warm hand on the other's back. _He's really sick, and he's shaking, too. Must have ate to much, or maybe caught something. _He thought, closing his it was, he hoped he didn't get it as well. Sighing, he eased Feliciano's head up, and gently whipped his chin with the small towel, grimacing at the smell emanating from the bowl.

Reaching around the naked boy, he pressed the lever and flushed the toilet. "I-I'm sorry for waking you Doitsu! I just didn't-" He tried to explain, Ludwig cut him off. "Don't worry about it." Helping him stand, he could see the boy's knees shaking.

The bed was warm as Feliciano sank into it, and he curled up to himself, feeling the blankets being thrown over his cool body. Tears gently fell from his eyes, and he whimpered again. "Are you sure you aren't mad? I know you've worked hard all day, Doitsu, and here I go and get sick…" He looked up at his lover, and could see a small smile on his lips.

Ludwig gently brushed some hair from his eyes. "Of course not, it wasn't your fault." Standing, he disappeared for a moment, out of the room. The night was silent in his house, the darkness drifting, alluring, and peaceful. Ludwig could faintly hear the ticking of his coo-coo clocks, and at the present, one chimed 3 A.M.

_I'm not getting any more sleep tonight. _It was true enough, with Feliciano sick, he'd be too worried to sleep, his concern and energy would be spent into making sure his little Italian recovered.

In the kitchen, he put on some hot water for tea, and fetched a bucket, just in case Feliciano might not be able to make it to the bathroom, or…for worse.

Ludwig's blue eyes flicked up to the ceiling. He heard rapid footsteps, and then silence. A moment passed, he then heard the toilet flush again. When the water was ready, steam whisking up from the kettle, he went and grabbed the mug he'd already gotten, the tea bag setting inside it.

His footsteps seemed overly loud as he walked up the stairs, bucket and tea in hand. He pushed open the door with his foot, and walked in. Feliciano was sitting on the bed, curled up, pitiful tears streaming down his face. The bucket took it's place on Italy's side of the bed, and the tea was given to him so he could sip it.

The horrid amount of sugar inside was supposed to help ease the boy's quelling stomach. (Or so he'd read in one of America's books)

"Thank you," the Italian spoke, clutching the mug for dear life. He gingerly took a sip. Not too hot, not too cold.

"Take small sips. Once you finish that You're going back to sleep." Ludwig scowled. "I bet it was Francis who did this. I knew you shouldn't of had so much of that wine-freak's food. I should punch him in the teeth." Italy chuckled softly.

"No, no. I probably caught what Arthur had. He's been sick, too. I ran into him yesterday, must have picked it up."

A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Wait, if you're with me, won't you catch it, too?!" His eyes widened, and he bit his lip. "I don't want Doitsu to get sick!!!" He wailed, nearly spilling the rest of his tea as he flailed his arms.

"Dam it, calm down! I'm going to be fine! Stupid Italia." He shot a mild glare at him. "Just worry about yourself." he muttered. The boy nodded, and took a small sip of the warm tea. He could tell Germany was worried, and he sighed softly. _I'll need to make it up to him. Maybe when I'm better I'll make pasta!_

_With the tea gone now, and curled up under the covers, he closed his soft brown eyes. Ludwig had gotten another blanket, he could feel it's slight weight settle over him, containing his warmth. _

"_Italia…" He peeked open one of his eyes, and blushed as he felt soft lips brush against his. He turned his eyes up to meet Ludwig's ocean blue, and could see the German smiling. "I hope you feel better in the morning. Just know I'm here if you need anything." Feliciano nodded. The lights were flicked out, and he closed his eyes, darkness on darkness. _

"_Doitsu?" Italy's voice rang a moment later. _

"_Ja?" _

"_I love you." Silence, then, _

"_I love you, too." _

_End._


End file.
